degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ultraviolets/Beginning
Twenty friends have all gathered onto a Greyhound bus. They are travelling up Mt. Ereion, a mountain in a near empty valley. The closest thing to internet or a grocery store is over 30 miles away. Despite being virtually cut off from the outside world, they seem to be enjoying themselves. ' '~ Lizzy smacks Kieran over his head. '' '''Lizzy: '''Don't touch my fucking head, perv! '''Kieran: '''Ow??!!! I didn't even mean to! I was stretching my arms and the back of your head somehow ended up in the way! ''Lizzy goes to hit Kieran again, but Ash grabs Lizzy's fist. Ash: 'Lizzy, I'm sure he didn't mean to touch you. '''Lizzy: '''Just look at his face! Yes he did! '''Kieran: '''I don't have any look on my face! '''Hunter: '''Lizzy, shut up! I'm trying to sleep! '''Lizzy: '''I'll put you into eternal sleep you son of a bitch. (''Lizzy shakes her fist at Hunter. He rolls his eyes and puts his headphones back in and tries to lay on Gage's shoulder, but Gage quickly pushes him off) '''Gage: '''Gross. ''In the back of the bus, Dani, Cam and Xav are sitting together. '' '''Dani: '''Lizzy's a bit rough, isn't she? '''Xav: '''Well, I'd be pretty pissed if someone were to touch the back of my head, too. '''Cam: '''I mean, while I can see where Lizzy is coming from, she is overly aggressive. '''Dani: ''(laughs) It's pretty cute though. The way she treats Hunter and Kieran. '''Cam: '''Cute? '''Dani: '''It's like a little eight year old relationship. Where the girl is just generally very bossy of the guy. '''Xav: '''That's true! 'Chris, Christina, and Jewlee are sitting in the front of the bus, Chris and Christina are staring out the window.' '''Jewlee: '''You two are really weird. '''Chris and Christina: '''How do you figure? '''Jewlee: '''Well for one, the creepy unison talking and you always dress the same. '''Chris and Christina: '''We're twins. We do everything together! '''Chris: '''We can even finish each others- '''Christina: '''Thoughts! 'Chris and Christina look at each other and laugh while Jewlee stares awkwardly at them. In a different part of the bus, Sarah and Ari are spying on a sleeping Brandon. ''' Ari: '''Do you have the water? '''Sarah: ''(holds up a cup full of water) Yep. '''Ari: '''This is gonna be hilarious! 'As Ari tries to put Brandon's hand in the water, he wakes up and hits the water back in Ari's face. Some of it spills on Sarah. ''' Sarah: '''Ewww!!!! Ari, did you even check if he was ''actually ''asleep?!!? '''Ari: '''I snapped in his ear and everything! '''Brandon: '''It's called acting. ''CC, Alex, Yazzy and Gegi are all gossiping.'' '''Alex: '''Did you know that Sarah is desperately in love with this guy back home named Nick? '''Yazzy: '''I thought they dated already? '''Alex: '''They did! She's still not over him! '''Gegi: '''Well I heard that Matt and Kaylin are secretely dating. '''CC: '''They totally are, just look at them! ''CC points to Matt and Kaylin...who are sitting on opposite ends of the bus. '' '''Gegi: '''So there's a possibility that rumor may not be true.... '''Yazzy: '''Ya think? '''Bus Driver: '''Grab your stuff, kids! We're here! ''The doors open and the friends get off. Their campsite consists of ten tents, a little lodge area, a lake, a camp fire site, and trees in every direction. It's quite a breathtaking sight to see. '' 'Matt: '''Wooahh..... '''Kaylin: '''This is beautiful! '''Gage: '''Everyone, grab a partner and a tent! Dinner will be served in about two hours! '''CC: '(''whispers to Yazzy) ''Who died and made him boss? ''Everyone pairs up and walks towards a tent. Lizzy with Ash, Kieran with Cam, Gage with Hunter, Dani with Sarah, CC with Yazzy, Gegi with Alex, Chris and Christina, Xav and Brandon, Jewlee and Kaylin, and Matt with Ari. '' 'Lizzy: '''This place stinks. '''Ash: '''Well it is a campground....they don't generally smell like cherry blossoms. '''Lizzy: '''Don't be sassy! '''Ash: '''Sorry! ~ '''Kieran: '''Lizzy fucked my shoulder up, dude. '''Cam: '''I think she likes you. '''Kieran: '(flustered) ''Haha, you're funny, Cam! There's no way that she-demon could like me! '''Cam: '''You never know... ~ '''Gage: '''You see this space? This is my space. (''Gage points to a small part of the tent) ''That is your space. Do not come into my space. '''Hunter: '''But I want you to be my cuddle buddy! '''Gage: '''There will be no cuddling or buddying. '''Hunter: '(frowns) ~'' '''Dani: '''You really should stop pranking people. '''Sarah: '''But why? It's fun! '''Dani: '''Maybe you're just doing it because you want to be closer to Ari. '''Sarah: '''N-n-no! That's not the reason! (''She starts to blush) '''Dani: ''(smirks) Just be careful where you put your footing. ~ '''CC: '''Do you like Gegi? '''Yazzy: '''What's that supposed to mean? '''CC: '''I don't think she fits in well with us. Don't you agree? '''Yazzy: '''Umm.... ~ '''Alex: '''Oh my god, like....ten bucks that Matt is gay! '''Gegi: '''But.... '''Alex: '''He's gay! '''Gegi: '''Erm... '''Alex: '''Problem, Gegi? ~ '''Chris: '''Christina... '''Christina: '''I know. ~ '''Xav: '''Lizzy sure does like Kieran doesn't she? Or Hunter? '''Brandon: '''Um...I don't think she does. '''Xav: '''It's obvious! '''Brandon: '''Not really... '''Xav: '''Do you like her or something, bro? '''Brandon: '(looks at the ground) ~'' '''Jewlee: '''This really isn't my cup of tea... '''Kaylin: '''Then why did you come? '''Jewlee: '''Because my parents said I needed 'bonding time with my friends' ~ '''Ari: '''Are you a heavy sleeper? '''Matt: '''Huh? ~ '''AT THE BOYS' TABLE AT DINNER' Kieran: '''Dude....I think Lizzy likes me. '''Hunter: '''Her? Like you? I don't think six concussions and a broken nose shows a person that you like them! '''Gage: '''Maybe you'll get the message if I do that to you. '''Cam: '''I think she likes you, Hunter! '''Xav: '''Yeah, I agree! '''Hunter: '''But I'm gay for Gage! '''Gage: ''(scoots away from Hunter)'' Matt: 'I'm usually so good at reading people, but for the love of god, I can't figure out who that girl likes and doesn't like! '''Ari: '''My money is on Kieran. '''Cam: '''My money is on Hunter. '''Ari: '''So let's make a bet then. We'll find out who Lizzy likes! If it's Kieran, then Gage, Hunter, Matt and I will get 20 bucks each. If it's Hunter, then Cam, Chris and Xav will. Brandon, who are you for? '''Brandon: '''Excuse me. (''Brandon exits) '''Cam: '''What's up with him? '''AT THE GIRL'S TABLE CC: '''So then, Ari completely screwed up and dumped water all over himself in a desperate woo to impress Sarah! '''Alex: '''No way! '''Yazzy: '''Those two? Who would've thought? '''Gegi: '''Actually that's not really what happened... '''CC: '''Really? Then what did happen, Gegi? ''(CC rests her hands on her palms as she cocks her head at Gegi) ''Enlighten me. '''Gegi: ''(sinks down in her seat)'' On the other end of the table Lizzy: '''So then, I put him in a headlock and gave him the only noogie that has ever put someone in a hospital! '''Ash: '''It was a great sight to see. '''Sarah: '''Lizzy, you're a legend. '''Lizzy: '''Thank you for noticing! '''Dani: '''What else have you done? '''Kaylin: '''I heard you broke someone's finger just by pulling on it. '''Lizzy: '''That my friend, is a rumor. '''Christina: '''Darn! ''Brandon walks over to where Lizzy is sitting.'' '''Brandon: '''Hey Lizzy, can we talk? '''Lizzy: '''Sure dude. But don't do anything crazy. ''Lizzy and Brandon walk off together. '' '''Ash: '''I wonder what that is about... '''Dani: '''A love confession maybe? ''Everyone laughs. '' 'Brandon: '''Hey...I have something to tell you. '''Lizzy: '''Did Kieran and Hunter run their damn mouths again. I swear to god, I'll kill them! (''she holds up her first in anger but Brandon pushes it down.) '''Brandon: '''Do you like them? '''Lizzy: '''Wait, are you being serious? '''Brandon: '''Everyone thinks that you have a big crush on either of them, possibly both. ''Lizzy busts out laughing.'' '''Lizzy: '''That's the best thing I've heard all year! Me? Like those two losers?! AHAHHAHAAAA!!! '''Brandon: '''That's a relief. '''Lizzy: '''A relief? Do you like me or something? ''Brandon turns a bright shade of red.'' 'Lizzy: '''Holy shit. You totally do! '''Brandon: '''I'm sorry...I really shouldn't have said anything. I'll just go...(''he turns to walk away but Lizzy grabs him) 'Lizzy: '''I didn't say it was a bad thing. Wanna meet up later? ''(she smiles) '''Brandon: '''Yeah...I'd like that. '''Lizzy: '''How about the lake at midnight? I love the way the moon glistens on the water. And it's full tonight, so it should be even prettier! '''Brandon: '''Wow...that's the least threatening thing I've ever heard you say. '''Lizzy: '''Watch it bro. '''Brandon: '''There's the Lizzy I know and love. '''Lizzy: '''Love you say? '''Brandon: ''(blushes)'' ~'' '''IN LIZZY AND ASH'S TENT' Ash: '''So what did Brandon want? '''Lizzy: '''He wanted to know if I liked Kieran and/or Hunter. '''Ash: '''Do you? '''Lizzy: '''I'M SO HURT YOU WOULD THINK THAT. '''Ash: '''Then what? '''Lizzy: '''We have a date. Which I should be leaving for right now. '''Ash: '''Aww....my bae finally shows emotion. '''Lizzy: '''I'll break you in half. ~ ''Lizzy is walking through the woods when she hears a rustling in the bushes. She turns around and keeps walking. She hears it again. '' '''Lizzy: '''Brandon? Don't sneak up on me. I hate it when people do that. ''She looks back to where the rustling was and opens up the bushes. She screams. '' ~ '''MEANWHILE AT THE LAKE Brandon: '''Lizzy? I'm here... ''He searches around for her but she's no where to be found. Brandon walks into the woods, to see if she was there. He sees a horrific sight. '' ''Lizzy's body is lying with her head a crooked angle and her face frozen in a never ending scream. Her eyes are staring at a tree and her arm is facing in that direction. Brandon looks over at the tree and sees a note plastered to it.'' ''LIARS NEVER SUCCEED.'' ''He screams.'' ''~'' ''Everyone is standing around Lizzy's corpse. Brandon is in shock as he just stares at the body. Ash is crying her eyes out. The rest of the friends are either crying or paralyzed with fear. ''' '''Gage: '''How did this happen? '''Ash: '''I don't know...she said she was going to meet Brandon and the next thing you know its....oh my god. ''(she starts to cry again. Gegi lays a comforting hand on her shoulder.) 'Gegi: '''I'll sleep with you in your tent tonight. You aren't alone in this. '''Cam: '''I guess we'll never know who she likes now. '''END OF EPISODE 1 ' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts